


The Rustblood with the Dragon Tattoo

by rustyredbabe



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Blood, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-11 00:25:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2046009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rustyredbabe/pseuds/rustyredbabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Heartbroken and lonely Damara stumbles across one of those magical shops that wasn’t on this street yesterday and won’t be on this street tomorrow, but it’s here now that you really need it — the tattooed proprietress is lovely and welcoming, and says she has just the thing to make Damara feel better…</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Rustblood with the Dragon Tattoo

You’re sulking. Your arms are hanging and that pic of Rufioh with that dumbass horse boy still on your phone. Why did Meenah have to send that damned photo? Stupid bitch. Your eyes are moist as you watch the ground. Wiping the tears away, you look up and see a tattoo parlor. Post heartbreak is always a good time to make mistakes and a good excuse too. You enter and… she’s there. You swear you’ve seen her before. But where?

No one else is in the store. Just her. She has beautiful swirling tattoos all over her body. Damn.

“Aw, hun? Sit down, sit down. No matter the sadness you are feeling I have just the thing.” She guides you to a chair.   
“I’m Porrim. What about you?”  
“Damara…” you mutter under your breath, why are you still talking to her?  
“Hm. Heartbreak?”

How the fuck did she know? Can she read your min- This isn’t some anime. This is real life. You should just continue this conversation and get it over with. It’s not like anyone else was going to try to comfort you. Or hug you… or give you a couple encouraging words… not anymore…

As you start to tear up much more, she wraps her smooth arms around you, “Let it out. Get out those nasty bad feelings.”

You hastily wipe your tears away, “Give me a tattoo. Please.” Her eyes widen, but her lips curl into a smile and ask what you want. You tell her to give you a dragon tattoo. You pull up a photo real quick. She starts to copy it as you relax in the chair. You started to daydream about punching that mudblood in the face with that tattoo on your arm. It’d be so cool.

She finishes up. She reminds you of all the care instructions and you silently nod and record them in your mind. Still heartbreak. Still a good time to do stupid things. Like kiss this beautiful lady.

You don’t let her finish and pull her in for a kiss, which you both hold for a couple minutes or so. Damn is she a good kisser. You bite her lip and drag it away, until it was out of your grip. She smirks and says that pays for the tattoo and you both laugh. You hand her your phone number and leave. Time to plan for destroying that mudblood.

The next day you have brown and dark blue blood all over you, wand in each hand. You float by the street the tattoo parlor was on and it’s gone. Just an empty lot.


End file.
